The Fire In His Veins
by 1xXKitKatXx1
Summary: After defeating Valentine, a new threat mysteriously dissapears. And when Alec gets captured it’s up to our heros to get him back. (Slight violence, obviously they fight demons)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So, I was real bummed that Shadowhunters ended… but then I remembered the story is never really over so long as we have fanfics! So uh here ya go**

** This takes place right after they defeated Valentine so no Johnathan or Lilith in this story**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shadowhunters it NEVER WOULD'VE ENDED**

Chapter 1

**_-Alec's Pov.-_**

I sigh, throwing the report down on the desk. It didn't make sense, the attacks just didn't make sense.

There'd been multiple reports of mundanes getting bit this week. That wasn't all though, every victim bit soon became seriously ill and in a few short days either they went mad after surviving the sickness or died.

I groan, rubbing my temples _none of this makes sense_. These attacks aren't like anything recorded in the archives… so what could this possibly be?

**_-Jace's Pov.-_**

Me and Izzy are on patrol, until we discover what's behind these attacks the institute is going to be slammed with work.

I sigh, sensing Alec's stress. "He needs a break," the words leave my mouth before I even realized I said them.

"We all do," Izzy added, playing with the stele in her hands. "But Alec has been pushing himself more than usual, he really needs some rest."

"If only it were that simple, we'd just defeated Valentine and now-" I'm cut off by a scream, judging by the sound, it sounded like it came from a few buildings down.

Me and Izzy rush towards the source of the scream, turning down the alley to see a woman collapsed in the middle of the alley.

We run to check on her, seeing a bite similar to the previous reports.

"Are you ok? Can you stand?" Izzy's question caused the woman to nod, getting to her feet.

"Do you need any help? We can take you to the hospital if you'd like," my response only earns a weak laugh from her.

"Oh, no. No hospitals please, too many windows." As she speaks I notice her fangs, telling me she's a vampire.

"You're a downworlder," Izzy says, stating the obvious. "In that case, come with us to the institute, we'll get you patched up there. We'd also like to ask a few questions if that's alright."

The vampire happily agrees, and the three of us head back to the institute.

**_-Alec's Pov.-_**

My phone rings. I look at the screen, seeing Magnus' name before I answer it.

"Ah, Alexander! You answered!" Magnus' bubbly voice rings through the phone speaker and I can't help but smile.

"Yes Magnus, what's up?" I lean back in my chair, thankful for the quick break Magnus has provided me with.

"I was just wondering when you'd be home? I have a surprise in mind and I just can't wait to show you!" Magnus' excitement is evident in his voice, making me relax for the first time in days.

"Well, it's been busy over here but I should be able to finish soon."

Just then, the door opens, revealing Clary. "Alec a Downworlder's been attacked."

I don't react at first, only staring at her in shock. Why suddenly was a Downworlder attacked? Up to this point it had only been targeting mundanes.

"Alec? Sweetie?" Magnus sounds worried, he'd must've been trying to get my attention for awhile. "Everything alright?"

"What?" I ask, not fully understanding what he'd said. "No- I-I mean yes! I mean… I'm sorry I gotta go." I quickly hang up, not giving him the chance to say goodbye.

My stress suddenly resurfaces tenfold as I get up from my seat and out my office to see Izzy and Jace questioning a woman as another Shadowhunter treats her wound.

I let out a tired sigh, walking up to the group. "I can take it from here if you two want," my voice was laced with exhaustion, I only now realize how tired I really feel.

Izzy turns to look at me, "by the angel," her tone causes Jace to turn towards me as well, concern growing in his eyes.

"Alec, you look awful," Jace's comment almost makes me laugh,_ no shit_.

"You should take the rest of the day off," Izzy begins, smiling warmly. "You've been working so hard the past week, we can take it from here."

I smile, the idea of spending the rest of my night with Magnus sounds enjoyable, but I'm the head of the Institute. "I couldn't possibly, I'm the head of the Institute."

"Just go, we've got this," Jace gives me a reassuring smile, letting me know I can trust them to get things done.

I'm about to answer when my phone rings, I look at the screen to see Magnus' name once again. I look up to see Jace look at me questioningly, causing me to sigh, "it's Magnus, I should take this."

I answer the phone, almost instantly hearing Magnus' worried voice. "Alexander, is everything ok? You seemed distraught."

I let out a sigh, rubbing my face, "yeah Mags, I'm fine."

"That's a lie!" Jace yells, making sure Magnus heard him.

I cover the microphone with my hand before whispering, "Jace! Quiet!"

"What's wrong?" Magnus worry carries through to his voice.

"Nothing, it's just a Downworlder's now been attacked, whatever this thing is it isn't just targeting mundanes."

"That makes things more complicated, doesn't it?" Magnus' question causes me to chuckle.

"Yeah, no kidding." I pause, glancing at Jace who nods in response. "But I can worry about that in the morning. I'm on my way over."

"Really?" Magnus sounds as if he's teeming with excitement, "well I cannot wait! I'm so glad you're getting a break!"

"Yeah, me too." After that, me and Magnus say goodbye before I hang up, directing my attention towards Jace and Izzy. "Thanks you guys."

"It's nothing! You deserve a break! Now go, and be safe." And with Izzy's words I rush out of the Institute, eager to go see Magnus.

I walk through New York's crowded streets, enjoying the feeling of the nice, cool air after being locked up in the stuffy atmosphere I've been in for days.

It's only when the street begins to become deserted do I feel a little uneasy, _there's some sort of demon on the loose, I need to be on guard._

A few minutes pass, and I hear a sudden noise come from the alleyway to my right, causing me to jump out of my skin. "Hello? Anyone there?"

No answer. I grab my Seraph blade before going to further investigate the source of the noise.

The further I go into the alley, the more nervous I get, what if this is the demon that's been the cause of these attacks? What if I get bit?

After a few minutes of searching I find nothing, causing me to let out a breath of relief.

I put my blade away before turning around, about to head back to the street when, "not so fast… _Mr. Lightwood_."

I quickly whip back around, just in time to see a woman sink her teeth into my shoulder.

My eyes go wide, my entire body feels like it's on fire. I want to scream, but for some reason I can't make a sound, I can't breathe.

I crumple to my knees, refusing to fall,_ I will fight._

"Oh my, who knew Shadowhunters would taste so _good_?" The woman lets out a bone-chilling laugh before continuing, "ah, Lightwood, you seem like you'll be the most _promising_ one yet… I think I'll hold onto you." She leans down, grabbing my arm.

I desperately try and pull away, but it's useless, I'm too tired.

"Do you mind if I have another taste?" She bites down on my wrist, and the pain increases tenfold.

I want to pull away from her grip, to scream, to cry, to do _something_ but… all I can do is sit there and watch her teeth tear into my skin as I burn alive.

My body goes limp, I'm barely holding on to consciousness. A tear slides down my face as I think of Magnus, he'll be so worried when I don't show up. And after a few moments, my eyes flutter closed.

**_-Jace's Pov.-_**

We've just finished up with the questions, when suddenly the vampire, who's name I discovered is Samantha, doubles over, grabbing the wound she just got.

"Everything ok?" Izzy says, sounding genuinely panicked.

Samantha doesn't answer however, only letting out a shriek before turning to dust.

My eyes go wide, "What the hell?"

"What happened?" Izzy's question hangs in the air for a minute before she continues, "Did the bite do that?"

I look at her, "what else could it have been?"

"Should we call Alec?" Izzy asks, her brow furrowed in concern, most likely not wanting to disrupt Alec after we just told him to take a break.

"Yeah, we should call him, just to let him know." I pull out my phone, about to call his number. "He doesn't have to worry about it till the morning but he should-" I stop mid sentence, my Parabatai rune burning.

I suck in a sharp breath, grabbing my rune, _something's wrong_.

"Jace? What is it?" Izzy puts her arm on my shoulder.

"My rune," I choke out, barely able to breathe. "It burns." I take deep breaths till the pain subsides, letting out a breath of relief when it does.

The relief is short lived, however, panic quickly surfacing. "Alec," I breathe out before fumbling with my phone for a moment before pressing the call icon on Alec's contact.

The phone rings before going to voicemail. I quickly hang up, "Damnit, I'm gonna try Magnus."

I quickly switch to Magnus' contact, praying he picks up. _Please be ok._

**_-Magnus' Pov.-_**

I wave my arms, a round table appearing. The table has a white table cloth, with a small Eiffel Tower as the centerpiece.

I smile, proud of my work, _he'll love this._ I continue decorating making the outdoor setting look just like a Paris scene. Alec doesn't always like big crazy gestures, he much more enjoys simple, thoughtful ones.

I take a step back, thinking about what else I could do, when my phone goes off. I look at the screen to see an unknown number. _Odd_.

I decided to answer, "hello?"

"Magnus!" Jace yells, starling me quite a bit.

"Jace, no need to yell, what seems to be the problem?" I try to keep my composure, but the urgency in Jace's voice makes me nervous.

"Is Alec there with you?!"

"No, he's not here yet… why is something wrong?" There's a hint of panic in my voice, if Jace called this panicked asking about Alec…

"I think Alec's in danger."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: so, I should probably have disclaimer saying this'll probably be completely inaccurate in a lot of ways… no need to inform me if you feel the need to… trust me I know.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this series I can assure you the show would be a lot different**

Chapter 2

**_-Magnus' Pov.-_**

Everything suddenly stops, and I feel like I can't breathe. The thought of something happening to Alec… to my Alec…

"I'll be right there." I hang up, rushing out the door. Normally I'd portal to the institute, but by going there on foot I can look for Alec, the sooner I find him the better.

I rush through the streets, pushing past people, searching for something, _anything_ that'll tell me where he is.

Suddenly, something catches my eye. Something metallic sparkles in an alleyway.

I quickly rush towards it, discovering it to be a stele.

I suddenly can't breathe, no Shadowhunter would _ever_ leave this behind.

I pick it up, cradling it in my arms, "Alexander?" My voice is weak, I feel like crying. _If his stele is here then... where's he?_

_**-Alec's Pov-**_

My body feels heavy and my muscles burn. Memories of what happened suddenly rush back to me and I jolt awake. I find myself strapped so some strange operating table that's positioned to keep me standing.

"My, awake already?" I hear a voice, but I don't see who it belongs to.

"Who's there? Show yourself," my voice sounds weak and I curse myself for not getting enough sleep, if I was well rested… maybe I wouldn't be here.

She listens, stepping out of the shadows to reveal herself. She's tall and lengthy, but she looks elegant and graceful. Her black hair is short and wild and she wears a tight black dress that just _screams_ evil villain. "I'm surprised, Lightwood. You've proven to be much stronger than my other candidates."

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to sound tough... _trying_.

"They call me Six," she runs a finger down my face causing me to shudder, it's only now that I realize my shirt is gone. "_Experiment_ Six, to be exact."

"Experiment? You're one of Valentine's?" I'm suddenly panting, why is my body starting to feel like it's on fire?

"That's right," she sings, getting closer to my face. "Once a vampire… given the opportunity to be so much _more_." She pauses, hovering her lips over my neck.

I hold my breath, praying she doesn't bite me again. "What did he do to you?"

A moment passes before she leans back to look me in the eyes, causing me to relax. "Why because of him… I'm not just a _vampire..._ but a _warlock_ as well. Using only the purest of warlock DNA Valentine could find… of course, you already know who that is, don't you?" Suddenly her eyes change to a set of golden cat eyes, ones that I'm all too familiar with.

"M-Magnus?" I curse myself for stuttering… but if what she says is true… then is it Magnus' magic that's making me feel this way? Making me feel like my blood is on fire?

"Right again…" she pauses, grabbing my hand. "And his magic… is what's going to _end_ you."

She bites down on my hand and I can feel the feeling of fire crawling on my skin increase. It spreading from my hand all the way to the rest of my body.

Unlike last time, I scream. I scream for Izzy, for Jace… for Magnus.

Oh how much I want Magnus here with me… to get me out of here and wrap me in his arms, telling me that everything is alright… how I wish I was with him.

**_-Jace's Pov.\- _**

Magnus rushes in, his eyeliner running down his face, hands close to his chest.

"Magnus?" Izzy asks, seeming to be just as confused as me. "Why didn't you portal here?"

"Thought I might see him on my way here," Magnus' voice wavers, seeming to be absolutely devastated about the whole ordeal.

The three of us don't say anything, until I spot something reflective in Magnus' hands. "Magnus? What do you have there?"

"It's all I found," Magnus says, holding out his hands to reveal a stele.

"That's Alec's," Izzy states, pulling Magnus towards the map on one of the computer screens. "Where did you find it?

Magnus points to put where he found it on the map, Izzy having her arms wrapped carefully around Magnus as he does so.

A few moments pass, when suddenly my Parabatai rune begins to burn. I let out a sharp gasp, grabbing at the burning skin.

The other two whip their heads in my direction, both seeming to be alarmed.

"Is it your Parabatai rune again?" Izzy's words reach my ears, barely understandable because of the pain.

All I can manage is a nod. _God, if my rune hurts this bad… what is Alec feeling?_

_**-Magnus' Pov-**_

I look at Izzy and Jace, my eyes wide with panic, _what do we do? Something's hurting him… and we don't even know where he is._

Several minutes of silence pass; I begin to pace back and forth, my body tense with stress. _Think! Think... Alec needs you! _

I think of what just happened, how Jace's Parabatai rune reacted to Alec's pain... _maybe I can..._ "that's it!" My sudden outburst causes the other two to look at me in surprise. "Jace, your Parabatai rune connects you and Alec together."

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" Jace sounds hopeful, relieved that I may have come up with a solution so quickly.

"Well," I begin, walking up to Jace and grabbing his shoulders, "maybe using your connection I can send a message over to Alec, maybe we'll be able to figure out where he is!"

A small smile graces Jace's features, seeming pleased that, at the very least we'll be able to see if he's alright. "What do we do then?"

"You," I begin, using my magic to pull two chairs over here. "Need to sit down… and maybe brace yourself… I don't know if this'll hurt."

Jace looks nervous, but it quickly passes as he sits down in a chair. "Let's do this then, the sooner we get this done the better."

"Couldn't agree more," I sit down as well before starting the spell, closing my eyes briefly before opening them again.

What I'm met with makes my heart drop, the spell worked. There in front of me is Alec, his skin pale and covered in sweat. His head limp on his shoulder in a uncomfortable position.

"Oh my god, Alec," my words come out hushed, taken aback by his appearance.

Alec reacts to my voice, mumbling my name before suddenly panicking and jerking awake.

"Hey… hey it's ok," I tell him in a calm voice, wanting so desperately to reach out and touch him, it's a shame I'm not actually here… I want to comfort him.

Alexander's breathing steadies as much as it possibly can. He looks into my eyes for only a second before quickly looking down, I don't think much of it, however, only worrying over his physical state. "M-Mags? What are you doin' here," his sentence is broken up due to his erratic breathing. "You need to leave she'll be here any minute."

I shush him, "it's ok Alexander, I'm not really here… I wish I was so I could get you out of here. We used Jace's Parabatai rune to send me here but only in spirit." I pause, my heart breaking further as I see he still won't look me in the eyes, but I don't blame him, in his state it wouldn't surprise me if he's too weak to. "Can you tell me where you are?"

Alec shakes his head slightly, "I-I wish I could… I think I'm underground somewhere? M-maybe one of Valentine's old hideouts."

I raise a brow, "what makes you think it's one of Valentine's old hideouts?"

"The thing behind the demon attacks…" he pauses a moment, trying to regain his breath. "It's one of Valentine's experiments… she's a hybrid. M-Magnus," his voice breaks, sounding as if he's about to cry. "M-Magnus she has your-"

Just then the door from behind Alec creaks open, cutting Alec off. He looks up, looking me in the eyes finally, he looks panicked and scared as tears begin to well up in his eyes. He mouths one word, _go_.

I'm pulled back into my body back at the institute, instantly standing up in a blind panic.

Izzy, who was informing Clary of the situation, came running over, wrapping her arms around me in an attempt to calm me down.

Jace comes over as well, realizing that something was clearly wrong. "What's wrong? Did it work?"

I nod my head, as Jace grabs at his Parabatai rune. Clary rushes over to him, trying to see what was the matter.

I begin to sob, _I left him... I left him alone with that thing and now he's hurting even more. Oh Alexander… I'm so sorry. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hello hello! Back with another chapter, it's a little shorter but I felt like it was a good place to end the chapter sooo yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I like kinda wish I owned the Shadowhunter series... not gonna lie... but unfortunately, I don't :(**

Chapter 3

**_-Magnus' Pov.-_**

I rub my face, it's been three days... and it feels like we aren't any closer to finding Alec.

I haven't slept or ate well since his disappearance, being too worried to do so.

That being said, I sit in my loft, reading any books I have that might be of use to finding Alec. As I turn the page there's a knock on the door. "Come in."

The door creaks open, revealing Lorenzo, "Hey Magnus."

"Lorenzo," his name comes out in a sigh as I throw my book down. "What can I do for you?"

"What do you mean? I'm here for the meeting." Lorenzo's comment makes me tilt my head to the side. "You forgot didn't you? Catarina called in a meeting."

I run a hand through my hair, suddenly remembering, "ah yes, that means Catarina should be here any moment, shouldn't she?" I suddenly realize the mess around me, papers and books scattered everywhere. "Sorry about the mess," I begin running around picking up all I can, throwing it into the corner of the room. _That doesn't help much does it?_

"Magnus, not that I'm one to care, but… are you alright?" There's worry in his voice, a rare occurrence for the warlock. _Gosh I can't look like that much of a mess... can I?_

"No," I snap, taking Lorenzo aback. "No, I'm not alright! Not until I know that Alec is safe and away from that... that _thing_!" My eyes are hot with emotion, and I can feel what little magic I have swirling out of control. The emotion is short lived however, as I make a quick effort to calm down. _Don't get too worked up… you need your magic for when you find Alec. _

Lorenzo doesn't say anything, probably not knowing what to say.

Footsteps can be heard, and suddenly Catarina is in the doorway of the still ajar door.

I let out a sigh, trying to smile, "hello Catarina! Ready to start the meeting?"

"Oh Magnus, you look exhausted! You should get some rest!" Catarina's eyes shine with worry.

"Yes, yes I know… I'm afraid it won't do much good till Alec returns… but that doesn't matter, let's start the meeting, shall we?"

**_-Jace's Pov.-_**

I groan, the never ending burn of my Parabatai rune is killing me. I so desperately want to find Alec, to kill whatever is putting him through this hell… but it seems like there's nothing. Mundanes and Downworlders alike are still getting attacked and we're no closer to finding anything out.

"Jace," I turn my head to see Clary, her beautiful smile making me feel a little better. "I know you're worried, we all are… but please get some sleep."

_Sleep? How could I possibly sleep? _ I shake my head, "I can't Clary… not while he needs me."

"Well how are you supposed to save him if you're sleep deprived?" I stare at her, unable to give her an answer. "That's what I thought. Now go, get some sleep, I'll let you know if something new comes up."

I nod, reluctantly going to my room.

**_-Magnus' Pov.-_**

"So, Catarina, why'd you call this meeting?" The question leaves my mouth almost instantly, stirring the spoon in my coffee as I do so.

"Well…" Catarina begins, shifting a little in her chair. "I wanted to talk about the mysterious energy flares happening at night."

"Ah yes, it does seem strange doesn't it?" Lorenzo asks, seeming to be interested by the conversation. "It seems something only a warlock could accomplish, does it not?"

"But what warlock needs help from the laylines? They only happen near them after all." I stare at Catarina, something about what she said… "and it had only started happening a couple weeks ago. Surely something is going on, what do you think Magnus?" Catarina turns to me but I don't answer, the wheels in my head turning.

_Odd, activity revolving around the laylines started occurring right around these attacks… could they have some correlation?_ Suddenly, Alec's words ring through my head…

_ "It's one of Valentine's experiments... she's a hybrid"_

I stand up quickly, knocking my chair over and alarming the other two warlocks beside me as I do so. _A warlock might not need help from the laylines… but a hybrid warlock might. _

"Magnus?" Lorenzo's voice reaches my ears, "is everything alright?"

"Oh bless you Catarina, Lorenzo… god thank you for this wonderful meeting!" I wrap Catarina and Lorenzo both in a hug, feeling overwhelmed with joy.

"Hey, hands off," Lorenzo demands, as I pull away from the two.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this meeting short… I'm going to get my Shadowhunter back."


End file.
